Discoveries
by Candyland0530
Summary: Annalise has lost her memory, she has no idea who she is or where she is just that she is waking up to run for her life. She's thrown into a world of magic, war and adventure hoping to discover who she is and why she is there. Secrets are revealed as she becomes part of the prophecy, a witch, and a demigod! Read to find out what's in store! Fred/OC reviews are welcomed! Set in HBP.
1. Intro

Trees, that's all I could see as I ran.

Lights were illuminating the harsh night as I came close to colliding with a tree.

BOOM!

A tree had exploded right next to me sending branches and sawdust flying everywhere.

I ducked again as more green lights wizzed passed me, exploding anything they touched.

This was all so strange to me. The men chasing me, shooting these lights out of a stick in their hands. I didn't even know where I was or how I even got there. All I know was I had woken up in a dark , dimly lit yard. I had a man standing over me with a stick in his hand, yelling something at me. Scared out of my wits, I kicked the man in the face as he bent over me and took off running. I don't know why I felt so scared. I just knew these men that were now chasing me were bad and very dangerous.

BOOM!

Another tree was hit in front of me. I ran as fast as I could to go under it before it crushed me. I slid under and got back up glancing behind me, as I kept running to see the men having to jump over the tree.

I ran and ran, I could feel nothing but pure adrenaline in my veins. My lungs were probably burning but I couldn't feel it. My legs probably were aching to stop but I knew I couldn't. I was in survival mode. I chanced another look behind me. My wild blood red hair whirling around me. They were gaining on me.

" Shit!" I said through gritted teeth.

"Run diagonal to your left." A soft but stern voice said to me.

Not even thinking I did what the voice said. My eyes darting all around me to see where the voice was coming from. But all I could see was the green and red lights zooming past me.

" You're almost there." The voice whispered again.

There?! Where the fuck is there?! All I see is trees! I thought angrily, still dodging the lights coming at me.

I strained my eyes at the forest in front of me. I saw it. A small break in the trees that led to what looked like a tall grassed field. Hope filled me as I thought of how tall the grass was. I could hide in it! I pushed myself harder. Willing my legs to go faster, putting more distance between me and the crazy stick light people.

I glanced back. I had gotten a good distance away from them. I didn't stop though as I reached the break and ran straight into the tall grass. I needed to find somewhere to hide and find it fast. I felt a weird sensation come over me as I kept running. Looking forward I saw a strangely shaped house that was not there a few seconds ago. I kept going hoping to still find a hiding place. That's when I saw it. The shed behind the strange house. I looked back and to my hope I didn't see anyone. Not a single streak of the lights or the stick people. No other movement in the grass other than my own. Maybe I finally lost them?! I wasn't taking any chances.

I ran behind the house and right into the shed. I looked around for a second. It had nothing but junk in it. All sorts of crazy things. I grabbed what looked like a blanket and found a vacant corner an hid myself from view.

I tried my hardest to calm myself but I couldn't. This was all too scary. Who were those people and why were they able to shoot light out of a stick?! They looked like they were trying to kill me!

Note to self: Stay away from people who had sticks like that!

I slowed my breathing and peeked through a hole in the blanket. Seeing from all the light coming through, it was finally well into the morning. Taking a deep breath to calm myself, I finally felt fatigue set in. I slumped over, feeling my eyelids get heavy. Not being able to fight it any longer sleep over took me.

Little did I know, a certain red haired man was soon to make his way to his shed..

* * *

So this story is my newest one. The idea has been in my head for weeks now and I finally did things right and made an outline of my whole story! This story is set in HBP and how through DH too. I hope you like it! This I just the intro. Not even the first real chapter! Reviews are more than welcomed!

-candyland


	2. Who are you?

I felt myself being poked and prodded by something . Slowly but surely rising me from my sleep. I groaned annoyed, after everything I had been through. The running in the forest, trying to not get killed, funny looking house, the junky shed...wait the shed! My eyes flew open in alarm to find an older red haired man standing over me with one of those sticks pointed at me. I shrieked in fear upon seeing it.

" Please don't kill me! Please! I didn't mean to run away, I was scared, please just don't hurt me!" I wailed shielding myself with my arms over my head.

I paused whimpering in fear. I didn't know if this man was one if the people chasing me or not. He had a stick like them so I could only assume he was one of them. When he didn't hurt me right away I glanced back at him through teary red eyes.

"Dear, I'm not going to hurt you. Now who are you and why are you sleeping in my shed?" He said sternly still not lowering his stick.

Oh, this must be his home. The strange house I saw.

" I'm sorry, I wish I could tell you but I can't even remember who I am and how all this happened. All I know is I woke up in this big dark yard in the middle of the night and the next thing I know I'm running for my life through the woods with men shooting beams of lights at me with sticks. I was trying to run away and hide from them when I came across the field that led me here! I'm sorry, I didn't mean any harm. I was scared!" I rambled on and on. Profusely apologizing as fresh tears ran down my stinging cheeks. I was so confused. I didn't know where I was, who I was or anything!

The red haired man lowered his stick as I began to sob. I was shaking like a leaf as he knelt down in front of me. He raise his hand to my forehead and I instantly recoiled from him.

"Please don't hurt me!" I whimpered.

" I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to check that nasty cut you got there on your head." He softly in a caring sort of fatherly tone.

I lifted my hand to my forehead by my hair line and winced as I felt my fingers got sticky wet with something sending a sharp pain through my head. I gasped when I pulled my hand back and saw blood. That can't be good. I don't even remember hitting my head. I knew I fell a few time while running but never my head.

"See, you need to get that looked at. Why don't you come inside and let my wife look at that for you? You can get a bath and something to eat also, how does that sound?" He said in that same caring tone as before.

I looked at him warily and down to he stick in his right hand.

"You promise you aren't going to hurt me?" I said trying to get my sore and stinging legs under me to stand.

" I promise." He said as he extended his hand down to me. I eyed it again, the prospect of food and a bath suddenly enticing me greatly.

I grabbed his hand and wobbly stood to my feet. As I stood I realized how dizzy and drained I was, swaying on the spot.

"Woah.." I said blinking trying to stop the room spinning. The man was bracing me , holding me up so I didn't fall. I smiled weakly in thanks.

We walked the short distance to his home. As we entered the kitchen a rather short plump woman came running at us.

"Arthur, my goodness, what happened to the poor thing? Who is she?" She said as she helped the man set me down in a chair at the table.

As the man told his wife what I had told him, I eyed the biscuits on the table hungrily. I don't know when the last time I had ate was but when my stomach growled extremely loud and I mean loud enough to stop the couples conversation and look at me. I blushed looking down darting my eyes to the biscuits again.

" I'm sorry." I mumbled looking sheepishly up to them. The woman smiled softly at me as she sat down in the chair next to me. I eyed them warily still unsure of what was really going to happen to me.

"Arthur tells me some men were chasing you last night? And you hid from the death eaters in the shed?" She asked.

I knitted my brows in confusion, "What's a death eater?" I voiced.

They both shared a worried glance. The lady nodded her head as her husband left the room.

She turned back to me, "We'll tell you in a bit dear. Now Arthur told me you were afraid of wands? Is that right?" She whispered to me.

"Is that those sticks that shoot light?" I asked softly, playing with fingers trying to get the dirt and blood out from under my nails. My head was pounding and I could barely concentrate on anything.

She nodded and showed me hers. I flinched slightly at the sight of it. She placed it down on the table ,while I eyed it in fear.

"Not all people use wands in a bad way. I use mine for good. Like if you wanted, I could fix all the cuts on your face and that gash on you head." She said smiling at me warmly. My eyes widened. She could do that?! They weren't only a weapon of some sort?

I decided, to myself, that I was going to like this woman. She was nice and wanted to help me. I gave her a small smile as I spoke,"Could you please?! My head is hurting an awful lot."

She smiled as she picked up her wand as she called it. She waved it over my face in various places, mumbling soft words I couldn't understand. The more she spoke the better I began to feel. Before she was done my headache was gone as was the stinging in my face. She lowered her wand as I lifted my hand to my head where the gash was. I smiled brightly, no pain or anything ,not even a scar!

"Wow, how did you do that?" I asked dumbfounded looking at her with wide curious eyes.

"Well, dear, I'm a witch." She said while keeping the smile on her face. A witch? Those types of things were real?

"A witch? As in magic? That type of witch?" I asked skeptically.

She nodded waving her wand at something behind her. I gasped softly as I saw the delicious smelling breakfast dishes float onto the table in front of me.

"Wow.. " I said breathlessly.

She gave me another warm motherly smile as she stood. "Now you and my daughter Ginny look around the same size, I'll fetch you some clean clothes while you bathe. You can use mine and Arthur's bathroom as so you're not disturbed."

I nodded slowly standing , not trusting my overly sore legs to move the best yet. I followed the woman into her room and into the bathroom. She started the water then gave me a towel out the cupboard.

"If you need anything just shout for me." She said turning to leave.

"Wait!" I called to her. She turned to me expectantly.

"What is it dearie?"

"I don't know your name." I whispered. Ashamed I had not asked earlier.

"Oh it's Molly, Molly Weasley. You can call me Mrs. Weasley." She said with a kind smile as she walked out of the room shutting the door behind her.

I smiled to myself as I walked into the bathroom. I turned the tap off as it was almost too full. I glanced at the mirror in passing, gasping as I took in my reflection. These people saw me like this?! My hair was frizzed out and all over the place. Mud and straw and twigs all over it! My face was stained with blood. My clothes battered and torn, saturated with blood in some areas. I sighed shrugging out of my shirt. I looked back up and saw all the scratches on my arms and torso. I grimaced as I poked a bad looking bruise on my hip. I carefully undid my jeans, slowly moving them down my legs to look at the damage. My legs looked ten times worse than my upper body. I looked at myself in the mirror in just my undergarments, tears coming to my eyes. I felt so lost and confused. I had no idea how I'd gotten here or why I was even here to begin with.

Sniffling, I rid myself of my underwear and stuck a foot into the waiting tub. I bit my lip to suppress a cry of pain as the water stung the cuts in my legs as I stood. Taking a deep breath I lowered myself into the water. A sharp gasp escaped me as the pain hit me. Trembling I laid back to try and submerge my chest. Apparently there was a large cut on my back. My back felt like fire as I leaned back in the water. Tears of agony filled my eyes as I tried to block out the pain.

I looked around the edge of the tub and found something that said "Soothing Potion." I guess this was soap. The bottle said to pour a capful into the water, two if severe. I glanced down at my body. Yea, it's severe. I poured the two capfuls into the water and soon the water took on a glittery effect. I smiled slightly as the cuts and scrapes on my body began to feel loads better. I soon submerged my whole body, head and all, under the glittery water. I reached up threading my fingers through my hair getting the knots and dirt out. I came back up and smiled, the water was murky but still glittery. I felt tons better. That soothing potion was amazing! I sat for a bit longer in the murky sparkle water as my stomach growled again. Reminding me that I needed food.

I got out the tub and dried off wrapping the towel around me. I poked my head out the bathroom to see the bedroom door still closed and clothes sitting on the bed. Smiling I grabbed the clothes and brought them back into the bathroom with me. She had undergarments for me but the bra was much to small in the cup for me, so I had to wear my dirty one. I pulled the maroon shirt on. The shirt was tight in the bust but fit still. The front of the shirt had a crest with a lion on it. I shrugged to myself as I pulled on the jean shorts. Again a little tight in the bum but fit nonetheless. I grabbed the pair of sandals set out for me and slipped my feet into them. I looked into the mirror grimacing. You could see almost every scrape and cut on my legs and arms. I shrugged again, oh well. I looked at my now clean and wet blood red curls. I wish there was a way to magically dry and style my crazy hair. Like something Mrs. Weasley could do with her wand. I smirked to myself glancing around the room. I closed my eyes and "willed" my hair to dry as I brought my hands over my hair. I felt silly but when I suddenly felt my head get lighter I opened my eyes gasping.

"Mrs. Weasley!" I shrieked running into the bedroom.

She ran in wand raised as did a bunch of others I didn't know.

"What?! What is it?!" She said concerned.

I felt like a fish with out of water, opening and closing my mouth trying to find the words to speak as everyone looked at me expectantly.

"M-my h-hair!" I mumbled wide eyes.

"What about it?" She asked narrowing her eyes.

"I-it was wet and when I closed my eyes and did this..." I paused doing the motion from before " and it was perfectly dry and styled itself! How on earth did I just do that!? " I shrieked in hysterics

She smiled goofily at me , opening her mouth to speak.

"I think I may have an answer for that." A voice I had never heard spoke.. I saw an old man with long silver hair and beard walk into the room.

I looked nervously at him and the band of people behind him assembled to gawk at me. My eyes darting to all of their faces with timidity and fear. Who the hell were all these people? I looked to the old man and gulped. This man had an air of authority about him that commanded your attention. I immediately felt insignificant in his presence.

"How did I do that?" I asked barely above a whisper suddenly very shy.

He smiled knowingly at me, a certain twinkle in his blue eyes. He took a deep breath before he spoke. "My dear girl, you're a witch."

* * *

And here we have the official first chapter! How you like it?! Reviews are always cherished! Hopefully the next chapter should be out by next week but we have a tropical storm heading this way right now( I live in southeast Louisana) so we are trying to prepare. Hopefully I'll get to get some writing done.

Much love,

Candyland.


	3. Just want to remember

"I'm a what?!" I said in a dead voice.

"A witch." He said smiling down at me.

"Like Mrs. Weasley?" I asked. When he nodded I grinned. I was a witch! How cool is that!

"Wait, How can I be a witch? Don't I have to have a stick, wand thingy like you have to do magic?" I said worried I was some type of freak.

"Well dear , many witches and wizards can perform wandless magic unintentionally." He said in a matter of fact voice. I blushed feeling silly. Of course that can happen! Get your head together you silly girl!

"Why don't you come get some breakfast and well talk after you're done?" Mrs. Weasley came up and put an arm around me as she ushered me through all the wary eyes staring at me.

I sat down and Mrs. Weasley set a plate of food in front of me. I immediately started eating, shoveling food in.

"Ron she eats like you." A bushy hair girl said with a disgusted look on her face.

"Hey!" A young red hair boy I assumed I be Ron said insulted.

I blushed as bright as my hair and slowed down my eating.

"Hermione!" Mrs. Weasley said sternly.

The 'Hermione' girl blushed and mumbled an apology. I didn't think she meant to say that all out loud. I nodded at her as I continued to eat. I glanced at a boy sitting next to the Ron guy. I blushed again when he caught me staring at him. What made it even worse was when he openly stared at me. I felt my face seemingly on fire from all the stares. I looked down hoping to hide myself in my hair as I finished. I went to put my plate in the sink but Mrs. Weasley stopped me ,looking toward The old man.

"Well it seem you are looking for some answers?" The old man asked from across from me. I nodded drinking the rest of my juice.

"Now Arthur has spoken with me about what happened and also that you lost your memory?" He asked as I nodded again.

"Ok , well first thing, I believe some introductions are in order."he said in a happy tone. " I am Albus Dumbledore, Head Master of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy." I smiled at the prospect of going to a school for magic!

"Of course you already know Arthur and Molly, these are their children," he said turning to motion to each of them. "This is Bill and his fiancé Fleur. Over by the cuboard is Charlie, next to him are Ron and his friends Hermione Granger and Harry Potter. Next to Harry is Ginny, she's the youngest and over by the door are Fred and George."

As he said each person they smiled and said Hello except for the twins, they smirked and winked at me, making me blush for the thousandth time. Mr. Dumbledore smiled at the twins with a mischievous glint in his eyes. He then turned to the adults sitting at the table.

"This is Nymphadora Tonks," Dumbledore paused watching said girls hair go from Pink to red.

"Woah..can you teach me how to do that?" I asked excitedly.

She turned to me, her hair slowly changing back to pink. "You can call me Dora, there are spells I can teach you to change it but I don't use them, I'm a metamorphagus."

"A meta-what-agus?" I asked confused.

Everyone began to chuckle. I blushed slightly as Dora spoke again, "I was born being able to change myself sorta, I'll tell you more about it later." She said with a wink.

"To continue, beside Tonks is Remus Lupin, Alastor Moody, Kingsley Shaklebolt, Minerva McGonnagal, Severus Snape and Rubeus Hagrid."

As I looked at the adults sitting around me I suddenly felt very intimidated. I looked at to see him having a silent conversation with the dark haired man he said was Severus Snape.

I grabbed my forehead as I felt a sudden pressure in my head. Images flashed in my head, no idea who was in them, why I was seeing them or anything. Just as quickly as the feeling came it vanished. I looked up feeling very tired suddenly. The faces around me all held curious stares.

"It appears, this girl has suffered from a very strong memory charm." Mr. Snape said in a bored tone. What the hell is a memory charm? I searched my mind trying to think of something. Trying to find something to see what he was talking about. Nothing...absolutely nothing. This was beyond frustrating.

"Mr. Dumbledore, what's he talking about?" I asked in a small voice.

"It seems someone has tampered with you mind." He said sadly.

"Tam-tampered with my memories?" I asked nervously. How can someone do this?

"Did you happen to find out her name, she doesn't even know it." Mr. Dumbledore asked Mr. Snape ignoring my question.

At this Mr. Snapes face had gotten paler. How that was possible I didn't know. "Her name is.." He whispered shock clearly on his face staring at Mr. Dumbledore.

"What..what is my name?! I said insistently. Hoping it would spark something.

"Her game is Annalise, Annalise Lestrange." He said in a worried tone.

Gasps and mutters filled the room as the man with the crazy eye stood and pointed his wand at me. I shrieked in fear and curled into a ball on my chair.

"Please! Please don't hurt me!" I wailed.

"Alastor, she's just a child!" Mrs. Weasley yelled coming up to me wrapping her arms around me protectively. I jumped at her touch but didn't push her away.

"How do we know we can trust what she says? How do we know she wasn't sent here by you know who to get to Harry eh?" The burly man yelled in anger and suspicion.

"Alastor, I do not doubt Severus' ligellimens efficiency. If he says that she has had her memory erased then I trust that." Mr. Dumbledore said in a calm tone.

I looked at all the faces around me as they watched the scene unfold.

"Alastor, lower your wand, she's afraid of them." Mr. Weasley said from behind my seat.

"Scared of a wand?!" He said haughtily.

His tone really was making me angry. I pulled out of Mrs. Weasley's grasp and stood up. I had no idea where this bravery had come from but I wasn't about to stop it.

"Yes! I'm scared of wands! Those stupid light sticks! I have spent the last day or so running for my life because of those! My first encounter with a wand was when someone was trying to kill me! I have no idea who I am, how I got here, why I'm here or anything! I have no clue why you freaked out because of my name. I don't even know what a 'you know who' is or what it does. All my memories are completely gone! And you have the gall to stand there and accuse me of something!" I yelled my chest heaving in anger. The room began to tremble. I locked eyes with Alastor and I heard thunder in the distance.

'Calm Down!' The soft voice said to me again.

My eyes scanned the room. No one had spoke, no one had said a word. It was the same voice I heard in the forest. This is insane! I turned without another thought and walked outside. I stood in the middle of the yard looking at the scenery around me. A feeling of heaviness swept over me. Frustration overflowed till I couldn't take it.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" I let out a shrill scream as everyone ran outside wands all out.

I didn't even bother to turn around. I felt a presence behind me and saw the girl named Hermione softly put her hand on my shoulder.

"I hate this!" I said turning around to face her and everyone else, "I just want to remember. I want to know why I am what I am. I want my memories back! This is maddening! I don't understand why someone would do this to me! I don't know anything about myself! My favorite book, my favorite color, my favorite joke or song. Nothing!" I finished in a whisper tears flowing like a river down my cheeks. I fell to my knees sobbing. Hermione knelt down next to me softly rubbing my back.

"I just want to remember." I said in a weak whisper looking at her.

"Then we'll help you." She said to me. A small smile on her face.

"Really?" I asked her, this girl, these people that I didn't know, who thought me an outsider, were willing to help me? She grabbed my hand and pulled me to stand.

"We all will." A voice I didn't recognize spoke. I looked and saw the boy named Harry walking up to me. He was the one who spoke. I glanced around at everyone as most of them nodded.

Maybe Light stick people weren't so bad after all. I looked at Alastor again.. Well some of them.

Ok so here it is! What you think!? I know this wasn't much of anything, just a filler basically but I promise you it was necessary! Let me know what you think in the reviews! Next chapter should come soon! Did I mention reviews are my life line!? Lol

Candyland


	4. Memories

"Ok," I said with a sigh "If I'm a witch then I think I may need a wand."

Mr. Dumbledore nodded and vanished with a pop ,making me jump , as everyone went back inside. I sat down next to Hermione and with another sound of a pop Mr. Dumbledore appeared out of thin air with a bunch of small slim boxes in his arms.

" I managed to get some of Olivanders stock before he was taken." He said as he sat the boxes down on the table.

I tentatively grabbed the first box I could reach and opened it.

"What do I do?" I asked holding the stick loosely in my hand.

"Give it a small wave." He said.

I took a deep breath, closing my eyes I waved the wand. Nothing... Or so I thought. I heard a laugh come from by the door causing me to open my eyes. I snorted into my hand to suppress my laughter. I had unintentionally changed one of the twins hair to bright yellow with pink polka dots.

"Oi, what did you do?!" He said curiously as someone handed him a mirror. He gasped before smiling at me.

"I don't really fancy this look mate." He said with a wink.

I grinned back at him as Dumbledore waved his wand to return him to normal. I put that wand back in its box and pushed it away.

" That's the no pile." I mumbled and eyed the other boxes.

'The white box' the soft voice said again.

I spotted the box and with a trembling hand I opened it. Inside was a reddish brown wand with lightning bolt engravings on it. As soon as I picked it up a surge of warmth ran from my fingers and shot through put my whole body. White sparks shot out the tip as a rush of wind ran through the house.

I gasped looking for the source of the wind. All the windows and doors were shut. Odd.

" I think we have it." Harry said from beside me grabbing the box." It says Redwood with dragon heartstring core. 12 1/2 inches, very sturdy." He finished as he set the box back in front of me.

I smiled. I had a wand! Maybe now I could go to that school and learn to defend myself so I won't be killed!

"Let's try something small shall we?" Mr. Dumbledore said standing up. " I want you to point your wand at me and say Stupefy."

I glanced apprehensively around the room. With a nod from Harry I stood gulping extending my wand toward him.

"Stupefy!" I said meekly.

The spell shot out instantly and hit Mr. Dumbledore sending him flying up into the wall. I covered my mouth in shock as I ran to him.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't know that was going to happen, I just did as you asked , oh my Gosh you're not hurt are you?! Oh you are and it's all my fault. " I rambled as he smiled at me slowly standing.

" I must say that for such a weakly said spell that sure did pack a punch."

"I'm so sorry ! I feel horrible!" I said looking down ashamed.

" it's alright dear, no harm done." He said patting my head.

The rest of the day was spent with the other adults teaching me all sorts of spells. I seemed to be catching on pretty fast. Ms. McGonagall said if I keep up that pace she could help me get up the 6the yer studies over the rest of the summer and before school starts, take some test called OWLS and start the term in September!

The next few weeks past as I got to know everyone a bit better. Harry and I had become fast friends, he even bought all of my school supplies for me saying " I know you'll be coming!" I told him I would find a way to pay him back some how but he would have none of it.

Courtesy of the twins. Hermione , Ginny and Mrs. Weasley took me shopping for clothes that actually fit me. After many shops and countless bags later we went back to the twins shop. My first time in Diagon Alley.

I walked into the shop behind everyone else and stopped abruptly as the door shut behind me. I was in awe. They had made all of these?! It was so bright, so colorful. I was walking to catch up to Ginny and Hermione trying to looking at all the amazing things around me. This place was incredible!

I jumped when two arms wrapped around my shoulders. "Find a good bit yeah?" The twins said simultaneously from the sides of me.

I smiled at the brightly "I found loads! I can't thank you enough for giving me the money for all of this! I'm so grateful really!" I said hugging them both.

Fred kept his arm around me as we walked around through everyone. There were so many people here! I blushed slightly when I realized Fred's arm was still around me. Whether it was to guide me and not lose me in all the people or for other reasons I didn't know but it was rather comforting so I didn't mind really. As we were walking Mrs. Weasley came and grabbed my bags saying she was bringing them with her to the burrow while we stayed around here. I nodded hugging her before she left. That woman was the best mother figure anyone could ask for.

"Anna!" I heard from behind us.

I turned to see Harry and Ron walking in. I grinned at the duo.

"Harry! Ron!" I said waving them over.

"It went well today?" Harry asked as he hugged me.

I pulled away to hug Ron. "It was great! Look.." I pulled back to show them my new coat doing a twirl.

" Nice!" They said smiling at me.

We all continued to walk around looking at all of Fred and George's fantastic inventions until the trio wanted to walk down the Alley. I smiled when they invited me along. I waved goodbye to the twins as we exited the shop. As we walked I realized that half the shops were either boarded up or closed down.

"Oh no everyone got their wands from Olivanders." Hermione said with a sad sigh.

"Olivanders? Is this the place Mr. Dumbledore was talking about when he brought my wand?" I asked as we entered the burnt shop.

Harry nodded to me as we kept looking at the scorched remains of the shop.

"Harry , is it me or do Draco and mummy look like two people who don't want to be followed?" Ron said staring out the glassless window toward a tall blonde boy with his mother. Harry quickly exited the shop following them as they walked down small alleys. Ron, Hermione and I closely behind.

As they entered some dodgy shop we snuck quietly up to the roof to see inside the big window atop the shop. Harry and I both slowly poked our heads up far enough to see the blonde boy we'd followed surrounded by a bunch of people in black cloaks looking at a tall cabinet. My eyes widened in fear as recognition seeped in. My heart hammered in my chest as we ducked down as the one I recognized first blocked the window and pulled down the blind. I looked to Harry with wide eyes, scared out of my wits. Those people were the ones who chased me trying to kill me! The main one I recognized was the beast of a man that blocked the window.. He was the one I kicked in the face.

I scrambled down the roof as the others did running back the way we had come.

"Anna! Anna what's wrong?!" Ron said concerned as we stopped in the middle of Diagon Alley.

I looked at their worried faces until something behind Harry's head caught my eye. It was a series of wanted posters. One was the man I had kicked. So, he's a werewolf named Fenrir Greyback. Next to his was another.. The name alone is what caught my attention in the first place..

Bellatrix Lestrange.

I gulped loudly turning back to the others as a memory flashed in my head. I gasped in horror.

"Get me back to the burrow and do it fast!" I all but yelled at them.

They stood wide eyed at me then turned to walk back to the twins shop. As we entered I ran looking for one of the twins. Not realizing I had been crying, the moment they saw me their faces turned concerned.

"Where is the f-fire place, we-we need to get h-home." I said crying.

"Anna , what's wrong?" Fred said as he tried to hug me to comfort me. I stepped away not letting him , shaking my head as I trembled.

"Please.. I have to get out of here now." I pleaded.

Fred's eyes held hurt as he nodded sadly and brought us up to their apartment above the shop.

"Floo powder is right there." he said softly nodding to the small pewter pot of green powder on the mantle.

Harry, Ron and Hermione all went before me. I went to step in as a hand grabbed my arm.

"Anna, whatever it is, you can talk to me. I'll always be here for you." Fred whispered looking compassionately down at me.

"I know." I said sadly taking my arm softly out of his grasp and taking some floo powder and flooing to the burrow.

I practically fell out of the fireplace landing right on my ass. I winced as I stood up with Harry's help.

"Ok what was that all about back there?" Hermione asked as we walked into the sitting room . The adults already there.

I sat bouncing my knee out of nervousness. Do I tell them everything? Even with the others here? I mean it was just Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and the Lupins. I bit my lip eyeing them. Yes.. Yes I do.

"Those people we saw, those were the people who chased me my first night here!" I whispered still bouncing my knee.

"So it was the death eaters that were chasing you?" Mrs. Weasley said from her chair. I nodded remembering the conversation she said that first day.

"There's more isn't it?" Hermione said gravely. I nodded seeing the adults lean toward me in anticipation.

"The- the man in the window," I said standing starting to pace in front if the couch.

"What about him?" Harry asked.

"He's Fenrir Greyback isn't he?" I asked.

Mr. Lupins head popped up and he opened his mouth to speak as Harry and Ron nodded.

"He's the man, werewolf, whatever he is, he's the one I kicked in the face!" I said urgently as my pacing sped up.

"You what?!" The voices in the room said.

"Now you see why I had to get out there! He knows what I look like, he could find me! Oh Gods he's probably going to kill me! I should go, I've put everyone in dang-" my pacing and rambling ceased when Harry clamped his hand over my mouth as he stood in front of me.

"Calm down, nothing is going to happen to you or us. You haven't put anyone in danger, people are already in danger just knowing me. So if anyone has done anything , it's me" Harry said as he took his hand of my mouth and set it on my shoulder.

I took a deep breath to try to calm myself.. Nope didn't work. " There's more." I whispered looking at everyone.

"By all means.." Mr. Weasley said as he set a cup of tea on the table in front of me.

" I saw the wanted poster for ...Bellatrix Lestrange. It sparked some type of memory. One I wish I didn't remember." I said in a defeated town sitting back down grabbing my tea.

Everyone was looking at me expectantly. How could I tell them this? How? Where's Severus when you need someone to read your mind and tell them without having to.

I stared down at my tea cup as I began to speak " I was laying on a bed. Tied to it. I remember seeing Bellatrix in the corner of the room laughing as she used he wand to rid me of my clothes." I paused closing my eyes. "The door opened and a man came in ,he was speaking some sort of weird hissing language. He pointed his wand at me saying some spell.. all I can remember was the most excruciating pain I've ever felt, then he took his robe off..." I sniffed back tears and I opened my eyes to the looks of horror I already knew were on their faces." You can guess what happened but I will never forget his face now.. Those horrible red eyes.."

I covered my mouth as a wave of nausea came over me. I was tortured and raped by some crazy monster while Bellatrix Lestrange watched laughing. The nausea didn't go away. As the images raced through my mind on replay the feeling intensified.

"I think I'm going to be sick!" I said as I covered my mouth running to the sink. I knew I wouldn't make it to the bathroom. As I violently heaved up everything from that day, I felt someone place a cool cloth to my face as they held back my hair.

Once I stopped I turned around to see it was Mrs. Weasley who was by me, I sunk down to sit on the floor. She told me to hold the cloth and wipe my face down as she rinsed out the sink. When she finished she sat down next to me as Hermione came in the kitchen.

"How can I face anyone knowing what's happened to me? I'm damaged goods." I whispered as tears streamed down my cheeks.

Mrs. Weasley gave a sad sigh as she wrapped me up and held me to her as a mother does to comfort her child. She let me cry, and cry my eyes out is what I did. Hermione came and sat next to me holding my hand. They both sat silently comforting me letting me wear myself out.

"Now listen to me Anna," Mrs. Weasley said as I lifted my head to look at her. "What happened was horrific but you're a strong girl, you can get past this. I mean look at all you've accomplished so far? In just two months time you've managed to catch up in your studies to fifth year. You're an amazing girl Anna, don't you think on what happened, think on who you are."

I managed a small sad smile for her. I know what she said is the truth but losing my memory only to remember that is like having it just happen all over again. Maybe I can busy myself so much that I won't think about it? I mean I have two weeks till we go to Hogwarts and i'll face many new people and things that could spark a memory. Only time will tell.

Hermione squeezed my hand then stood holding her hand out to help me up. "Come on, we need to let you study. You take your OWL's tomorrow."

Before I knew it, I had taken my OWL's and today my marks were to arrive. I stayed in the kitchen watching the window like a hawk. We left for Hogwarts tomorrow and these marks decided if I stayed or went!

"You know they say a watched pot never boils." A voice said from behind me.

I turned to see Fred standing with his arms crossed leaning against the frame a small smile playing at his lips. I grinned at him.

"I know, I couldn't sleep any longer, I'm so anxious!"

He chuckled as he sat down next to me. "Anna banana, you'll do fine, trust me."

I smiled at the nickname he had given me and just as I opened my mouth to speak a jet black owl swooped through the window and landed on the table.

"Oh Gods! It here.." I whispered tersely as Fred took the envelope and gave the owl a treat.

"Well do you want to open it or you want me to do it." He said with a grin as he held the envelope in his hand.

I bit my lip extending my hand and jerking it back. I did this a few times. "I'll do it... No, no, no you do it, I can't.." I said wringing my hands as he opened the letter.

He took a moment looking at me then the paper. A wide grin broke out on his handsome face.

"Well?!" I asked expectantly

"You got an Outstanding in everything but Ancient Runes, Divination, & History of Magic!" He said proudly.

I gasped, my jaw slack as I snatched the paper out of his hands to read it for myself.

Charms-O

Transfiguration-O

Hebology-O

Defense Against the Dark Arts-O

Ancient Runes- A

Potions- O

Care of Magical Creatures-O

Astronomy-O

Divination-E

History of Magic-A

I looked back up at him and back at the paper reading it again... I did it! I squealed jumping to wrap my arms around Fred's neck kissing his cheek. He grabbed me so I didn't fall. I couldn't stop laughing as Fred spun us around. The butterflies in my stomach in an uproar from excitement and being in Fred's arms.

"What's going on in here?" Mrs. Weasley said coming into the kitchen.

I let go as Fred put me down and ran to her shoving to paper excitedly in her hands. She grabbed the paper and as he read it her smile got brighter and brighter.

"Oh Anna! This is wonderful!" She said hugging me, " this calls for a celebration breakfast!"

I laughed as she yells to wake everyone in the house up. I looked over to Fred smiling as he winked at me. I blushed as I turned to help Mrs. Weasley get started. This was all so great! I did amazing on my OWL's then tomorrow I would be on my way to Hogwarts. Things were finally looking up for me!

* * *

So sorry it's been a while some I've updated! Bad writer! *smacks self* so a little bit of Fred and Anna interaction! How you like everything so far? Let me know! Your reviews mean everything to me! If you read it , you can review lol.

Candyland!


End file.
